


Puns

by jfcmartin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcmartin/pseuds/jfcmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two types of people, one who says a lot of puns, and the other who hates the existence of puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! No one is probably reading my fanfics, but hey, it passes the time :D

In the busy streets of New York, you just couldn’t find a way to get through all the people. It’s like going through a labyrinth; one minute you’re in New York the next you’re in China. I’m currently trying to fit my way towards the library, in which I got the book “Solar System: It’s out of this world!” book for my Astronomy report. And I got exactly what I needed. I got it from Malcom, my friend which was a librarian there. He knew what book you need and where to find them.

At last; I reached my destination. I pushed the double doors open and was greeted by a rush of heat. I expected by a man by the counter, but it wasn’t Malcom. He had a wide grin, and with his fingers connected with each other, in a hushed voice, he spoke; “Yoo Hoo! Big summer blowout!” I checked the window behind him, it was white with snow. He finally composed himself and said, “Sorry, it came from the movie I just watched. Anyway, I’m Percy! What can I do for you today?”

"Where's Malcom?" I said, panic surging in me. Malcom has been the librarian here for so long, he couldn't possibly leave now!

Percy looked like he ate something foul, scrunched his nose and said, "Oh, him. Well, he decided to go to England to work in a library somewhere there i don't know."

"What? Why?" I screamed. He could've at least told me something, _anything_ about this. But he left me no word.

"Who knows?" He said. "Maybe he hated this job. But I sure  _England_ (not my best I'm so sorry)that he left the job for me!" 

I had absolutely no idea how to respond to that, or if I should turn and leave. But I remembered why I'm here, so I ignored his pun, rolled my eyes and said “I’m here to return this book.” I handed the book to him and he stamped it, then he grinned. “So, what did you learn?”

I glared at him. “Oh you know; the planets, the sun, asteroids, and obviously about gravity.”

His grin grew wider at this and he asked, “Why do many people study about gravity, anyways?”

“It’s a very interesting topic, you know,” I replied.

“Really?” He countered. “I think it’s a pretty attractive field!” I raised my brow; and at this, he laughed. “You know, because gravity is a field that—“

“I get it!” I snapped. I couldn’t believe he would give a joke like that. I rolled my eyes as he continued to laugh even more. If only Malcom were here.

* * *

 

Suddenly, I go to the library not because of the books, (Well, partially because of the books, of course,) but because of the jokes Percy had to state every day. And to think of it, I never introduced myself.

“Hello! I’m Percy what—“

“Yeah, yeah, you’re Percy… I knew that. By the way I’m here to return this book.” So I handed it to him. He said, “Right away, miss?” He looked at me.

“Annabeth.” I replied.

“Oh…” He said stupidly. He looked at me like I was some sort of painting in a gallery. “So Annabeth, your hair is wet. Let me guess, did Anna take a Beth?”

I would’ve slapped him there and there but I couldn’t because that would make a scene. So to pay for it, I gave him a death glare, and it worked.

One day I borrowed a book named “Painless Math” for my homework. When I returned it, Percy asked me if I could go with him to return it to its shelf and the rest of the returned books. I had nothing else to so I accompanied him. When we went to the Mathematics section, he started to talk. “You know Algebra is really dumb.”

I was confused. “Why?” He grinned and said, “Well, she’s always looking for her X but we don’t know Y.” I groaned. This is possibly the nerdiest joke he ever said so far.

He looked at me sadly and said, “You know, all my jokes are very punny, why don’t you laugh at them? I mean, so far, I told you 10 jokes, I tried to make you laugh, but then, no pun in ten did.” As serious as he may seem, it took me a moment to realize that it was a joke. I slapped him and he grinned widely. Then out of the blue, he said,

“Hey are you free this Sunday?” I brought my head to my hands and said, "Obviously. It’s a Sunday, for gods sake!" 

“Good. Because there’s an ice cream parlor nearby and I would like to take you there this Sunday.” He paused. “You know why?”

“Why?” I braced myself.

“BECAUSE IT’S ICE CREAM SUNDAY!” He screamed, earning a few nasty looks from the others. I rolled my eyes. This would be an interesting night.

* * *

 

He picked me up in my apartment. I decided to wear red today, and he decided to wear a worn out orange shirt and pants. We ordered the sundaes, and walked to a vacant table. We started to talk about ourselves, for the first time. We talked about almost everything, from our favorite color, to our inability to read properly. But then, he started to talk about courses.

“So you took architecture! Well, I took Marine Biology, because of my love for aquatic animals and stuff. But you know, there’s this one subject I just don’t understand!”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You know, I don’t think we needed math in discussing sea life. That’s why I kinda failed in it.”

“Math?" Confusion sprawled in my face.

Percy, in the other hand simply said, “Oh, Algae-bra…” My eyes grew bigger at the use of the joke. Percy groaned then. “Why won’t you laugh? I mean, I’ve tried all the time to make you laugh but it won’t work!” He seems frustrated at this, so he ate his sundae very angrily, some chocolate syrup dripping on his chin. While he was too busy staring at his dessert, I smiled at him. He could be really idiotic sometimes. I got a napkin and wiped his chin with it, removing the syrup off his face. He looked at me with bewilderment, and I cleared my throat, I guess he has to know.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t try to acknowledge your jokes not because I don’t find them funny but because… because I was—”

“You we’re what?” He interrupted.

“Scared!” I screamed; I started to stutter. “I was scared that maybe, at some point, you might get tired of telling all those stupid jokes… then you might never do it again and move on…” I was in the verge of tears right now, and I felt very stupid. Only a dumb person would do this. I felt so unlike myself. But the tears fell down anyways.

Percy started to panic. “Oh, no no no no no. Of course not! I wouldn’t do that.” He wiped the tears off my face. “I actually did all those to see you laugh, let alone to see you smile.” I looked up at him. “Ever since you walked through the doors of that library, I instantly thought what you would look like when you smile, and when I think about it, I thought that I wanna see that smile every day in my life.”

I smiled, earning a cheer from Percy, shaking the hands of every person nearby, including the staff. I laughed at him, I started to reconsider this. But to think, this could be the start of a new journey.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? I really suck at romances, sorry...


End file.
